Crashing Down
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Rey had always known that there was more to the simple life she lived on Lah'mu, but she never expected things to become so complicated.
1. Prologue: The Favor

**A/N: This story is a rewrite of The Force Awakens with several major twists in canon and a more mature theme. I'm pleased to have been a part of writing this fic and I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it, too. :D**

* * *

Luke's ship slammed into Lah'mu's wet dirt and skittered to a halt. The doors opened and the Jedi Master hopped out, the sleeping form of his little daughter in his arms. His boots sunk into the soil as he passed a farm droid who didn't look up from his work.

He kept walking over the steep hills until he saw the shape of a house in the darkness. A light turned on from inside, and the door opened.

As Luke got closer, his heart started to relax as he saw Jyn and Cassian's house.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" Jyn called out into the night, blaster raised.

"Jyn! Cassian!" Luke called, out of breath.

"Luke?" Jyn lowered her blaster, stepping out of the house with Cassian by her side.

"Luke are you alright?" Cassian asked, clearly concerned.

"I-no. No, I'm not. The academy. It's...it's gone."

"Gone?"

"What happened?"

"A slaughter...a fire...and my own stupid mistake."

"Were you attacked?"

"Yes. But it...but...it's Ben."

"Luke, we're so sorry. Do you need to stay here for awhile?" Cassian asked.

"Just for tonight, but...but I have a favor to ask of you. It's a very big one."

Rey stirred in his arms. "Daddy?"

"Go back to sleep, sunshine." He whispered, rocking her gently.

Cassian led the two inside and Jyn closed the door. They all took a seat at the table, then Luke spoke. "Ben is going to be looking for Rey. I fear he may kill her, or worse, bring her to the dark side. I don't care what he does to me. I failed him after all."

"Luke don't say that-"

"It's true! I failed him, and because of that, I failed all of my students."

Rey squirmed in his arms, managing to get free, but Luke hardly noticed.

"I need you two to watch her, take care of her. She'll be safe with you!"

"Luke," Jyn took his hand. "That's a lot to ask. We're sorry about what happened, but..." she bit her tongue. "What if we say no?"

Luke sighed, "I...I'll take her to a backwater planet. Some place where she'll be safe from Ben."

"Can you give us a minute?" Jyn asked. Luke nodded and looked down at his daughter.

Cassian noticed the expression on his wife's face and took her by the arm as they got up from the table, moving a few feet away. In a hushed whisper, he said, "Jyn, we can't take her. We don't know anything about raising a child!"

"I know we don't and I agree, but even so...we _can't_ let her be alone. We were alone, abandoned as children, and it turned us into cold people. Now, we have a chance to make sure that doesn't happen to this little girl." Jyn took his hands. "It'll be an adventure and I think we need this. _Rey_ needs us. _Luke_ needs us. _We_ can do this."

He sighed. "Mrs. Andor, you say the craziest things, but I'm with you."

"All the way?" She raised an eyebrow.

"All the way." Cassian pressed a brief kiss to her lips before turning to Luke. "We'll take her."

The Jedi master's face lit up and he pulled the two old fighters into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"How long will she be with us?"

"I don't know. A while."

Jyn hummed. "I don't think she's gonna want to leave her father."

"Jedi mind erase. I'll wipe her memory and make it so she believes with all her heart that you two are her parents. But tonight, may I stay? I need t-to hold my baby for the night one last time."

"Of course."

"Take all the time you need. We'll set up a room for the two of you." Cassian glanced at little Rey as she played with her doll. There was a pang in his heart as he watched her. When he was her age, he lost his entire family at the hands of the galactic empire and now, Rey was going to experience the same thing.

The only difference was that she still had family, but she wouldn't remember them. It was an incredibly sobering thought.

With a nod, Cassian and Jyn left Luke alone with his daughter so they could get a room prepared. They worked quickly and quietly, both in deep thought about how their lives would change. Once everything was finally taken care of, Jyn sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh.

"I don't know how good of a parent I'll be."

"I feel the same way, myself. Still, Luke wouldn't ask us to do this for him unless it weren't serious. Things won't be easy at first, but we'll learn together."

"And we'll do our best to love her as our own child."

Tears slid down Jyn's face. She cried for Rey, who may never know who her real father was, and for herself because she feared letting the girl down, of being an inadequate mother. Cassian took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Jyn," he said softly.

She reluctantly raised her head, meeting his gaze. "What?"

"We _can_ do this."

She nodded slowly and wiped away her tears. "Yeah."

They got off the bed and went back into the main room to find Luke with a sleeping Rey in his arms.

"Room's all set."

Luke smiled and gave them a nod of thanks. He carried his daughter to their room, climbed into bed and held her close for the last time. Quietly, he began to cry.

Jyn, on the other hand, sat on the porch, watching rain fall from the sky with a bottle of whiskey at her lips. Tomorrow, they'd have a daughter, no nine months of waiting, no morning sickness, no labor pains. Just a daughter, and already six years old. It was very odd.

Cassian busied himself by putting all the dangerous weapons in high places or in locked compartments. It was his attempt at 'baby-proofing' the house.

"Things will be different now," Jyn whispered to herself. She and Cassian were very much unaccustomed to being around children - unless you counted K2, which Jyn did.

Jyn joked that Kay was a substitute for the child she and Cassian never had. But tomorrow, the Andor household would have a new addition to the family for an indefinite period of time.

Hence why Jyn was drinking. She knew that she was capable of adapting to change, but this frightened her. A million thoughts ran around in her head. Sometimes she had nightmares about Scarif, dreams so vivid that she awakened in a cold sweat and screaming. What if she scared Rey or made the girl feel uneasy about being around her?

Too much. It was all too much.


	2. Prologue II: A Sacrifice

Jyn took a long swig of her whiskey.

"You know you'll have to ease up on the alcohol." Cassian's accented voice came from her behind her as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure about that? I thought children drove people to drink."

Cassian kissed the top of her head lovingly. "Maybe just wine. Not the hard stuff for at least three months."

Jyn chuckled and took another swig. "I hope Rey likes rain and dirt."

"Well, when Luke takes her memories away, this will probably be the only world she'll ever know." Cassian replied, taking the bottle out of her hands and finishing the rest.

Jyn got a worried look on her face. "We need to update the bunker soon. In case...Ben comes for her."

"Right." Cassian grimaced. He hated to think that there was a chance of having an encounter with Leia and Han's son, but it was a reality now. And when it came to the dark side of the force, Cassian knew Ben was dangerous.

"Who knows when we'll manage to do that with a little girl around." Jyn couldn't stop the slight gruffness in her voice. "Maybe she and Kay will get along, become playmates or something. And he could distract her while we work on the bunker."

"Mmhm, I think he'd enjoy the company, but we'll have to figure out what to tell him tomorrow."

"He knows us too well, so lying is out of the question. We should just tell the truth, but make him swear to keep it a secret."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Cassian stood still for a moment longer, then he moved back, fingers entwining with Jyn's. "It's late. Come to bed."

"Alright." She followed him inside and once they locked up and turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining room areas, they headed to their bedroom.

Jyn removed her clothes and replaced them with her short night dress. She knew that her breath would kill dragons in the morning, so she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Afterwards, she came back to the bedroom where Cassian was already lying in bed. As she came closer, she noticed the familiar hungry gleam in his eyes.

A small smile spread on her face and she turned off the bedroom light before climbing into bed next to him. "I thought you'd be too tired after all that work you did today."

"I am exhausted, but this is our last night together for a while. Because we are **not** having sex when she's here. We don't need to scar her for life."

Jyn snorted, climbing into bed. "Well, we have to be quiet," she whispered, watching him fondle her breasts.

"Of course, mi armor. I'm too tired to make you yell." He purred.

"You're also too tired to make your words sound sexy."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her before she slunk down onto him.

Their lovemaking was quick and quiet, as they didn't want to awaken their guests. This moment of passion was something that Jyn and Cassian needed. It would help ease the current tension in their household.

Jyn pushed her hips down to meet her husband's as he thrusted up into her warm depths with tender yet passionate familiarity. A kiss here, a suckle there and it didn't take long before they reached a mutual climax.

Once they finished, Jyn collapsed onto Cassian's chest and fell asleep immediately.

Several hours later, the Andors were up in the morning and making breakfast. Jyn felt a terrible anticipation because today was the day that Luke would leave his child with she and Cassian.

Cassian gripped her hand and kissed it softly. "Still feeling dodgy?"

"Force, yes. My stomach has been in knots since last night."

Before Cassian could respond, Luke and Rey walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," the girl said sleepily.

"Good morning to you, too," the Andors replied back.

"Cassian, Jyn." Luke nodded, but said nothing else. It was clear that he wanted to leave very soon. He took a seat and pulled Rey into his lap as she let out a small yawn.

"Did you sleep okay?" Cassian asked.

"Yes, thank you." But Jyn and Cassian knew that he didn't sleep a wink.

"Daddy, when can we go back home? I wanna see Chewie again. He promised he'd show me how to fly the Falcon."

Luke's face was pained as he buried his face in her hair. "N-Not today, baby girl."

The rest of breakfast was silent. Cassian helped Luke get Rey's things out of the ship. Rey sat on the floor with Jyn by her side, sculpting a hunk of mud from outside, saying that it was supposed to be her daddy.

When noonday came, rain was already hitting the house with thunder rolling in the sky. Rey clung to Luke's leg, mumbling about her dislike of thunder.

Luke took a deep breath, scooped her up, and headed out the door.

Rain came down in sheets, but Luke didn't want to do this in front of the Andors.

They reached a small cliff nearby that overlooked the vast sea and he knelt down, tears in his eyes.

"Rey, my little sunshine, I-I need you to be brave for me. Daddy is doing this for your own protection. I'm-" he sobbed, still trying to meet the confused girl's eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I'll always love you."

"I love you too, daddy, but why are you sad?"

"Because I love you so much, baby girl." He placed his hand on her forehead and channeled all his power into the force erase.

"You will not remember who you once were. You are now Rey Erso Andor, adopted daughter of Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor. They've had you since you were a baby. You've never used the Force and cannot use it." His grip tightened and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"You are a normal farm girl. You have no aunts, uncles or cousins. On your twentieth birthday, your powers and past will reveal themselves. Now, you will remember none of this." Rey passed out in his arms as he finished. Luke didn't hold back to the sob of pain that came from his throat.

He did a death march back to the house, and gave one last look at his daughter as Cassian and Jyn tucked her into bed.

"Please, take care of her," he said solemnly.

Cassian gripped his friend's arm. "We will Luke. We promise."

And just like that, he was gone.

Jyn's heart felt so heavy watching Luke leave. She and Cassian had inherited a daughter and their dear friend had just lost his. Jyn could only hope that it wouldn't be forever. Her thoughts went back to her own father and how he'd been taken from her when she was six years old. Rey was a few years younger than she'd been at the time.

Tears spilled down Jyn's cheeks and she leaned against Cassian for strength. In return, he put his arms around her, holding her close. This hit him very hard too, as he'd lost his own parents at a young age.

War with the Galactic Empire had taken so much from them both, but now they could have an extra bit of happiness together with Rey in their family. Maybe this could heal them further. Raising a child would take a lot of their time and energy, but Jyn and Cassian were sure that they wouldn't regret one bit of it.


	3. Just Another Day

Rey Andor grunted as the dim light streamed through her window. She heard her papa in the kitchen, smelling the caf he was brewing and managed to drag herself out of bed.

"Morning papa," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and he greeted her with a mug.

They stood in silence, taking in the coming day.

Mama was still asleep as usual.

"You know," he leaned onto the counter. "Your birthday is next week."

"I'm aware, papa."

"18 is a big milestone. What would you like?"

She shrugged. "I'd like to get a newer holoscreen. Mine is loading slower than it was last month. And maybe dinner out? Oh, and some more journals, por favor."

"You already filled up your last one? We got you a new one for Life Day."

"I've got a busy life." She chuckled.

"Yes, a busy life planting seeds and fishing. What a tough life you must live." He threw his hands up dramatically.

Rey laughed. "You sound like Kay."

"Stardust, that is the meanest thing you've ever said to me." Papa feigned a hurt look, making her laughter continue.

"Shut up..." A whiny and tired voice demanded, emerging from their bedroom. "It's too early to laugh. Please tell me there's food ready."

Cassian nodded. "Yeah. I left it in the pan."

Jyn rubbed her face and went to pour herself a mug of caf before piling food on her plate.

Rey leaned over to her father and whispered, "There goes all of the breakfast sausage." He snorted and nodded, with Jyn side eyeing them.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothin', mama." Rey gave her a smile. "Speaking of food, I should go and get some more fish."

Cassian's brow furrowed. "Not today sweetie, my back is acting up again."

"Oh, I'm a big girl, papa. I can do it myself."

"You'll pull out your back like your father if you do that." Jyn hummed.

"No, I won't. I'll bring Kay."

The droid just walked into the room, hearing the tail end of the Andors' conversation. He seemed to sneer, even if he couldn't make facial expressions. "Definitely not. Do you want me to rust over again?"

"Don't be such a nerfherder. It was only your arm." Jyn retorted.

"Language, mama."

Jyn waved her hand. "When you get to be my age, you can say whatever you want." She chugged the rest of her caf with a smirk on her lips.

The day went by as usual - uneventful. Rey had only caught a few small fish and Kay barely got wet, but he still decided to complain the whole way back.

Rey was surprisingly not tired when she climbed into bed for the night. Her parents were already asleep and Kay was powered down.

Why was she so awake?

She shook her head and opened her curtain to look at the sky. She could make out some stars, but sadly, they were mostly covered up by clouds. Although, the wind was picking up a bit.

Rey stared out of her window for a few more minutes before yawning and deciding to get some shut-eye, when she saw something in the corner of her eye.

She gasped. It seemed to be a shooting star!

As quietly as she could, Rey opened her window and climbed onto the roof to get a better look.

A chill filled the air as she realized it was not a star. It was a ship. A _falling_ ship.

It slammed into the ocean with such a force she swore she heard it hit the water, even though she was far from its landing place.

Against her better judgement, Rey slipped back into her room, grabbed her poncho and slipped on her shoes before climbing down the house and running to the water. To make matters worse, rain began to fall, first softly, then harder. Rey swore that hail was coming down too, but she was determined to reach the ship regardless.

In minutes, she finally made it to the cliffs edge and could see the emergency lights of the sinking craft.

Someone could be down there. She had to help.

Springing into action, Rey tore off her clothes until she was left in her underwear, and she jumped into the freezing, rocky waters below.


	4. The Rescue

Normally, Rey would never do anything so sudden and spontaneous, but in all of her eighteen years, no ship had ever crashed here before. And if the ship was crashing, someone might be in it. Once she entered the water, her eyes searched for the downed craft and to her surprise, it was a tie fighter. An Imperial aircraft. _Here?_

The concern in Rey's mind grew exponentially. Still, she swam forward and reached one of the windows of the fighter. It was already broken due to the crash, so Rey kicked a few times and it gave way completely.

She pulled the unconscious person out with a little struggle, noticing that their stormtrooper helmet was off, but that was it. Rey didn't need a look at the person's face to know that he was trouble. Reaching land, she dragged the pilot with her until they were far from the water.

Rey quickly began to perform CPR, as he didn't seem to be breathing. This continued for a few minutes and she was about to give up when he began to cough and gasp for air. She jumped back as he sputtered, getting a good look at him.

Whoever he was, he was handsome, even when coughing up water. Rey had never seen someone with such dark skin in person.

"Are you alright?"

"I...I think so." He coughed a bit more.

"I pulled you out of the water."

"Oh. Thank you." He eyes scanned her, quickly moving past her exposed breasts.

"You're a stormtrooper." It wasn't a question.

Finn licked his lips and slowly nodded his head. He wasn't afraid of this girl, but since she knew what he was, he was a little concerned. This planet was unknown to him and he had no clue if she was an Imperial supporter. If so, she'd inform the First Order of his whereabouts and he'd be screwed big time. If not, she may just kill him for being a stormtrooper.

"I am. I'm a stormtrooper."

The girl cocked her head at him. "Was your ship damaged?"

"Uh, yeah. The wing was hit pretty badly and I lost control of it." For some reason, he felt like tapping his fingers. Perhaps because it gave him something to do and he wouldn't have to worry about his eyes glancing down at her cleavage. Not that Finn was a pervert, but he'd never seen a woman up front in her undergarments before. It was scary and exciting at the same time.

"What's your name?"

"FN-2187."

"That's not a name." She chuckled.

"It's the only one I was ever given."

Her laughter stopped at his solemn tone. She chewed on her lip, a habit she had picked up from her mother. "Well, I'm not gonna call you a series of numbers. You need a real name. How about Finn?"

"Finn...yeah. I like the sound of that."

"And I'm-" she paused. Should she use a fake name? Probably, but she felt like she could trust him. "Rey."

"Rey...like sunshine." Finn realized he actually said that aloud and blushed.

Rey blushed a little too. Her parents had often called her their "Rey of sunshine", so the phrase wasn't unfamiliar to her. Yet, it sounded different coming from this young man's lips. It made her feel warm inside. Instead of responding to that, she changed the subject.

"Were you fighting the resistance?"

Finn's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "No! I was...escaping."

That was odd.

"You mean you were escaping the First Order?"

"Yes."

"Why? Don't they brainwash all of their stormtroopers to keep them loyal?"

He stared at her. "We're not all brainless machines. Many of us want to leave, but can't."

"But stormtroopers are paid-"

Finn cut her off with a laugh. "You're funny. Our payment is the knowledge that we're getting rid of rebel scum." This last part, he said sarcastically.

"So you...you didn't _choose_ this life?"

"No. I don't want to kill people. I want to help people. I was taken from my family as a baby and I have no idea who I really am or who I belong to." He stared at his hands, sadness covering his face like a mask.

"I'm sorry. I can't imagine being taken from my parents or my home by pure evil."

Finn sighed. "Well, I have and day after day, being part of the First Order has been like a nightmare. Until I finally decided to run away. For once, I was going to control my own destiny."

"That's very brave of you. You risked your life just to have freedom. Most people just give theirs away for luxuries." Rey placed her hand on Finn's shoulder and he flinched a bit before relaxing. He looked into her eyes carefully, as if weighing her words for their sincerity.

After several moments, he gave her a half smile. "Yeah, but where do I go from here? My ship is gone and I'm stuck on this planet."

"Did you have some place in particular that you wanted to go?"

"No. I've only been to one world and that was an awful desert planet called Jaaku. I know of some other planets, but I wouldn't know where to go or how to get there. It was dumb luck that I found this place before the First Order killed me."

"Do you think they're following you?"

He sighed. "I doubt it. Who cares about one stormtrooper? I don't have any valuable information, and my ship is gone. I'm worthless at the moment."

"That's not true. Nobody is worthless."

Finn smiled before wrapping his arms around himself and shivering.

"Oh gods, you're freezing! Hold on, I'll be right back."

Rey rushed away from the beach and ran up the hill. She quickly donned her discarded clothes and continued to run back home. The rain was still falling - albeit much slower than earlier - but she didn't mind. The hail was gone, so that was a good thing. When Rey got home, she crawled through her window and quickly changed into warm clothes. She dashed her way to the kitchen as silently as possible and grabbed a box of meal bars.

She also sneaked into her parents' room and grabbed one of her father's sweatshirts and a fuzzy blanket out of the closet.

She shoved everything into a bag and was heading back to her room when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you off to?"


	5. Newcomer

Rey jumped a foot in the air and squealed in surprise. "Oh, Kay! You scared me."

"That much is evident from your elevated heartbeat and ecstatic response." The android cocked his head to the side. "Where are you going and why do you need all of those things?" Obviously, he noticed the stuff she had grabbed. He was always observant, perhaps too much in this case.

"Uh, no reason," she lied not very smoothly. "I just decided to do a bit of walking and I plan to be out for a good part of the day. The sky is clear and I think I could also find some shells on the beach."

"I see no reason why you would need your father's sweatshirt, a blanket or a box of granola bars for such an excursion."

Honestly! Rey ground her teeth and glared at the droid. She didn't have time for this. Her parents could come upon them at any moment now and they'd want to know what she was doing. Then she'd be in serious trouble. Maybe she was overreacting, but she knew they weren't fond of the First Order or stormtroopers, so she thought it'd be best to keep Finn her secret for now.

Although most of that reasoning was because Rey had few friends on Lah'Mu, but none of them were as handsome as Finn. She was definitely being selfish in this instance.

"Look, Kay, I'm not a child and I don't need to be mothered or nagged by you about where I'm going. I won't do anything dangerous. How could I on this planet? Just trust me to take care of myself, alright?" Her words were a bit sharp, but she was in a hurry to get back to Finn.

"Fine." The droid sounded a tad bitter as he turned to walk away, but he stopped and turned in her direction. "I didn't mean to nag you, Rey. I just wanted to make sure that you would be safe."

Upon hearing this, the frustration on Rey's face evaporated and she came forward, patting Kay's mechanical arm kindly. "Okay. Of course you mean well. And I'm sorry for getting upset with you."

"Go on and have fun. Don't let me stop you from your expedition."

"Thanks, Kay. I'll see you later." Rey smiled at him and left the house quickly.

Finn greeted her with a smile when she returned and she returned it, giving him a shy nod. She handed the box of granola bars to him and he scarfed down one in three bites. When he realized that she was watching him he began to chew the food.

Rey waited patiently for him to finish eating the third bar he started on and when he ate the whole thing, she handed him the sweatshirt. He looked at the fabric with joy and quickly began to take off his shirt. Rey did her best to not stare at his abs. Or his arms. Or his face.

He let out a sigh of content when the sweatshirt covered his upper torso completely. "Thank you Rey."

"You're welcome," she replied, finally looking at him again. "You must like granola a lot."

"Granola? That's what I just ate? Huh. I was so hungry I didn't even notice the label."

Her eyes widened in shock. "You mean that was your first time eating a granola bar?"

"Well, yeah. The First Order only feed stormtroopers the same brown mush three times every day."

Rey wrinkled her nose. "Brown mush?"

"Yep. It had no flavor and it was barely edible, but when you have an army of brainwashed soldiers, the last thing you'd want to do is give them quality food."

"That's...that's horrible."

He shrugged. "You get used to it."

"No wonder you left. Are there any others like you?"

Finn shook his head and avoided her gaze. "I'm the only one who doesn't want to kill for them. I'm the only...I'm the only coward."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, urging him to look at her again. "That's not true, Finn. I think you're incredibly brave."

He blushed profusely. "Thank you. Rey, I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a voice calling Rey's name.

"Rey!?"

It was her mother.

Rey let out a string of swear words and apologized for having to leave so abruptly. She promised to come back and visit him later that night before heading back up the cliff, briefly turning to give Finn a wave goodbye.

The former stormtrooper watched her leave with a strange feeling of sadness swirling in his gut. Why would it matter that she left? It's not like he ever had anyone who cared about him before. Back with the First Order, his fellow stormtroopers weren't necessarily friends because fratnerising was prohibited among them.

Probably because friendships could encourage potential uprisings, he thought with a grimace.

Finn crossed his arms. There wasn't a point to sit around and muse on his past. He'd left the First Order and was currently in a new predicament that required careful consideration. Since Rey was gone, he'd just have to find shelter by himself.

Rey mumbled under her breath, annoyed that her mother was calling her so quickly after she'd left home to bring supplies to Finn. Did Kay tattle on her to her parents? Hopefully not or she would never give him another oil bath as long as she lived.

Once she reached the top of the cliff, she saw her mother in the distance and could tell that her hands were on her hips. Luckily, she didn't venture too far or she might have spied Rey and Finn together.

"Where were you?!" Jyn asked as Rey got closer.

"I went down to the beach, mama. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"You could have gotten sick from the rain." Jyn pulled Rey in a surprise hug. "I was worried about you."

Rey pulled away, much to Jyn's disappointment. "Mama, I'm almost 18. I can go where I please, when I please."

Jyn shook her head. "No, you can't. Not without telling us."

"What!? That's so unfair-"

"-Shut it!" Jyn snapped. Frustrated by Rey's rebellious attitude, she added, "You're grounded till tomorrow morning."

Rey gave her mother a death glare and brushed past her, storming back toward the house.

Jyn massaged her temple as she felt a headache coming on. Rey was too much like her.

Rey walked into the house, not stopping until she came into her room. She sat down on her bed and a dramatic huff left her lips. Why did her mother **always** have to treat her like a child? Couldn't she see that she was old enough to take care of herself?

"I didn't tell her anything."

Kay's voice interrupted her thoughts and she sat up to see the droid standing in her doorway.

At least he didn't tattle. "She must have gone out for a walk or something. I just wish that she and papa wouldn't worry about me. I'm not a toddler anymore!"

Kay came inside Rey's room and sat next to her on the mattress. "They are merely being protective. It is what parents do, after all."

"I don't mind that, but it seems like they're being a little overprotective lately."

Kay seemed to be holding something back, glancing at the open door before speaking again.

"They're scared of you leaving them. Scared of what's in the galaxy."

"I know the First Order is out there, but-"

"It's not just the First Order. There are...others who want you."

She cocked her head. "Me? Who could want me? I'm nothing."

The droid seemed to think for a moment before he stood up. "I've said too much. You'll find out soon enough." And just like that, the door was closed, leaving Rey alone with her thoughts.


	6. A Parent's Concern

Jyn peeked into her daughter's room and found Rey sleeping soundly, light snores coming from her mouth. She smiled briefly before the corner of her lips dropped and a worried look replaced the former expression. It wasn't like Jyn to worry about things, but every year that Rey got older, her fears grew stronger.

A niggling thought in the back of her mind said that, from the unsettled way Rey had reacted when Jyn found her at the beach, she might be hiding something. The girl had her moody moments from time to time, so it was possible Jyn was overreacting and Rey was just acting like a teenager. After all, Jyn had been a teenager herself and everyone who'd lived through puberty knew that those hormones were the source of a lot of trouble for young people.

"You're being ridiculous, Jyn," she muttered to herself as she closed the door.

"Ridiculous about what, querida?"

When she turned around, she saw Cassian stood a few feet away from her, brow furrowed in mild confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The brunette shook her head and came forward, taking her husband's hand in her own. "Not here. Let's go outside."

He followed, concern lining his face as they exited the house.

Once they were a decent distance away, Jyn began to speak. "Rey was out this morning, by the water."

Cassian blinked. This was nothing new. "Okay..."

"Without telling us, when it was still dark out." Jyn crossed her arms.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess she should have told us or left a note." Cassian wasn't as strict as Jyn was about rules and curfews, but he understood why she was upset. She was a mother and mothers were usually harder on their daughters.

"Not only that, but...but there have been some First Order ships scene in the area."

Cassian paled slightly. He hadn't known about that. The news must have been very recent since he was just hearing it now. "She's not leaving the house and we're gonna practice the drill when she awakes."

"My thoughts exactly. You don't think...Ben has come for her, do you?"

"No. Why would he come now?"

"It's been quiet for all these years...too quiet. You know that when she's old enough-"

"-Her memory will come back so she can decide what to do with her life." Cassian finished with a sigh.

"But after all these years...I don't want to lose her, Cassian. I have this horrible feeling that if she leaves, she'll never come back and that terrifies me. Too many things could happen if she left Lah'Mu." Jyn lowered her head. She hated the fear that ran through her bones, shaking her to her core. Even though Jyn and Cassian knew that Rey wasn't their biological child, she had become _theirs_.

The thought of Rey going away and traveling in a galaxy she had little knowledge of, nor preparation for was agonizing. Jyn believed that Rey should stay here at home. After all, times were more perilous than ever and with the First Order and Kylo Ren living and breathing, Rey must be kept safe from harm.

Cassian pulled her close, trying to comfort her. "She's gonna leave eventually, honey. We've known this would happen. Rey was never destined for the farming life. She wants to fly. And I promised I'd teach her when she turned 18."

Jyn nodded as she sucked in a breath and wiped her eyes. "Gods, why can't she stay our baby girl forever?"

"Cause kids grow up, Jyn. Look, Rey's had an amazing childhood full of wonderful memories to look back on. She was fed and loved everyday. We gave her everything we had, and one day, she may do that for someone else, but you and I both know that she'll never find them out here."

"I know, I know. I just wish she was little again."

"Me too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Of course Cassian was right, but that didn't make the reality of their situation any less difficult. His presence helped to ease her mind, though. Jyn sighed and wrapped her arms around Cassian's neck. In return, he embraced her, his hands covering the softness of her waist.

They stood together like that, holding one another. After some time, Jyn pulled back so she could look into her husband's eyes. How she loved this man, would do anything for him. He'd let his raven hair grow out until it brushed his shoulders. Eight years ago his hair and moustache had gradually become grey, but it was a very attractive look on him. As a matter of fact, Jyn thought Cassian was far handsomer as an older man than he'd been when she met him in her twenties. He aged like fine wine.

Jyn rested her hands on his chest and he looked down at her tenderly, stroking her back with his palms. His thumbs grazed the skin underneath her shirt, teasing her. She arched her back and tugged him down as their lips met in a slow, sensual collide that became more heated every second.

Cassian's hands slid down to the curve of Jyn's backside and squeezed her tightly. She moaned in response, rubbing against him, desperate for friction. Her body felt hot all over and she was desperate for her husband.

"Fuck, Jyn," he mumbled as he pulled her closer, pressing his length to her thigh.

So hard already. It never took Cassian very long.

Jyn's eyes sparkled with pure, unadulterated lust. "That's exactly what I intend to do to you, mi amor."

Cassian shuddered in pleasure, an amorous smile spreading on his face as he kissed her again, picked her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom.

Several years ago, they fortified the room by putting additional covering on the walls so Rey wouldn't hear them whenever they made love. It was Jyn's idea since she knew how loud she could be at times. But they were a bit too loud _this_ time because Rey hear them shortly after they slammed the door shut.

Grumbling, Rey pulled the pillow over her head because, unfortunately, she knew what they were doing. She heard a slam against a wall, and in return she slammed her fist as hard as she could against. She instantly regretted it, shaking her fingers as they burned.

While her parents acted like lovesick teenagers, the actual teenager climbed out of bed, an idea in her head. She knew they would be at it for a while, she shivered at the thought, thus she should be able to at least stop by and visit Finn for a quick minute, right?

Rey really liked Finn and from the shy way his eyes would glance at her during their talk earlier, she sensed that he felt the same way. Warmth spread in Rey's belly as she undid the bun in her hair, letting her brunette locks fall like cascading waves. She didn't feel like wearing her hair up tonight.


	7. At The Cave

Finn sat on the beach delighting in the sea air. He breathed in deeply, wanting to keep this memory imprinted to his senses. This was also such a contrast to his life as a stormtrooper. One of the things Finn hated about his former life the most was the confinement of his suit. Until you were alone in your sleeping quarters, you were not permitted to remove your helmet.

Of course, each stormtrooper had their suits cleaned every other day - the First Order didn't tolerate uncleanliness- so they weren't smelly. Wearing that helmet always made Finn feel claustrophobic and trapped. However, for the first time in his life, he was free to do what he wanted and he'd never have to wear that damned suit again.

"I wonder if I can start a life here," he mused. "I wouldn't know where to start, but maybe Rey could help."

His thoughts distracted him from his surroundings, so he didn't even notice someone behind him until their hand touched his shoulder. Finn heard a voice call his name, but the stormtrooper training responded first. He instinctively grabbed the person's arm, flipped them over his shoulder and straddled them with his fists clenched. He dropped his hands when he saw that he was on top of -

"Rey!"

Rey looked horrified and a bit dazed at him, making Finn begin his apology. "Oh _force_, Rey, I didn't-it's the training-but that's no excuse-I'm so sorry!" He fumbled his words, trying to apologize.

"Finn, I'm okay." Her voice was a bit hoarse and he realised that he must have knocked the wind out of her. "You just scared me."

"I know, I'm so sorry! Really, I-"

"Finn." She held a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I'll just...just not touch you anymore."

"No, you can, it's just any form of physical contact wasn't allowed. No hugging, hand-holding, high-fives, kissing..."

"That's horrible." She said, smiling at him softly. "But you can do all that here."

Did she just give him permission to kiss her? "Thank you, and again, I'm sorry."

"Finn?"

"Yes?"

Her voice came out haltingly. "Could you get off me? I can't breath."

"Oh! Right, of course! Sorry." Finn scrambled away from her and held out a hand to pull her up. He felt embarrassed by the way he acted and the look on his face told her that.

"Don't feel bad. I'm not angry with you. Like you said, it was the training. If I were in your shoes, I bet I'd have done the same thing." Rey patted his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Okay. I'll do my best not to get distracted so I can hear when you approach."

"Sounds like a deal to me."

Finn smiled awkwardly and noticed that Rey was wearing her hair differently. The last few times he'd seen her, her brown locks were in three tight buns, but now, it was down and curling at the bottom.

_Wow. She looks amazing._ Finn rubbed his hands on his pants, his body still warm from lying on top of Rey. Strange. His palms were sweating. That wasn't a normal occurrence for him, but how many times had he been in the company of an attractive woman before?

"I want to apologize for leaving earlier. My mom wanted to speak to me about something."

"It's fine, I know she's your family, so she comes first."

Rey nodded, before dropping her head to look at her lap. "I'm guessing you don't know who your mother is, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Same here."

Finn frowned, feeling confused. "Wait, but you just said you have mother?"

"Well, yes, but she and my father adopted me when I was a baby. I do wonder who I really am sometimes. Like if I had a culture or language that I'll never get to experience."

"Does your adopted mother know who your real mother is?"

"I don't know. I think she might, but I've never brought it up."

"Why not?"

"I guess it was a way of protecting myself from the unknown. What if my real mother gave me away because she didn't want me or she died? The possibilities are scary."

Finn heard the uncertainty in Rey's voice and he covered her hand with his. The action made her look up and meet his eyes with a curious expression.

"Listen, I don't know anything about this kind of stuff, but whether your biological mother wanted you or not, your adopted mom does want you and she loves you. Nothing you find out about your past will hurt because it has nothing to do with who you are. That should give you courage to ask the questions you want."

Rey smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Finn. I'll find a way to ask her soon. And papa too. It wouldn't be right to not include him."

He smiled in return, before lying down on the clay floor of their little cove. Rey joined him, listening to the waves.

"Do you know how to find your parents, Finn? Is there a D.N.A. test? Records from the First Order, maybe?"

"No. A lot of children are taken from orphanages or are stolen during raids where they kill the parents."

"That's horrifying!"

"I remember passing by some newcomers once. I was in my suit, and one jumped out of group and grabbed my leg. She asked 'Where's my mummy?' before she was dragged back into the group by a different trooper. They're so innocent Rey and I want-no, **need** to free them. But I'm only one man."

Finn's words so heroic and Rey couldn't ignore the inspiration that he began to stir up inside of her. "Maybe you can find the resistance and contact them. I bet they could help you if you asked, especially since you're a former stormtrooper and you know what the First Order is like up close and personal."

"That sounds like a good idea, but I wouldn't even know where to look for the resistance. They always manage to stay just out of the first order's grasp. I'd need a contact of some kind, a former rebel who's retired or hanging around a bar."

"A bar?"

"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many rebel collaborators we found in dead end bars at different corners of the galaxy. Some of them get tired of all the death and don't want to lose anyone else, so they drink to forget their troubles. I doubt anyone will turn up here, though."

Rey's thoughts went to her parents. "Actually, I know a couple of former rebels."

"Really? Could they help me?"

At his question, the brunette hummed to herself. Her parents hated stormtroopers and more than likely believed that most joined of their own free will. "Maybe...they weren't big names or anything like that."

It was kind of true, at least of her mother. Her mother had been a criminal in the eyes of the Empire, and even the rebellion. But when she was taken in for information about the Death Star, she met Cassian and they fell in love instantly.

Of course, her mama had told her this when she was small, so Rey doubted the whole "love at first sight" But the Death Star...how did her mother know about that? She really should have asked before...

"It doesn't matter that they weren't big names. That still helps us! The First Order won't care about two retired rebels who never did anything!"

"Okay, but you're one hundred sure they'd want to help?" Finn knew he sounded like a broken record, but he was understandably concerned.

Rey reached out to grasp his hand. "Yes. My parents are good people and when you tell them everything you've told me, I know that they'll help. Many in the rebellion were defectors from the Empire, so they're used to the idea."

"Alright. I'll follow your lead." He squeezed her hand and smiled.

Finn couldn't stop feeling nervous, but looking into Rey's eyes, he felt a slow ease come over him. Her positivity was like the warmth of the sun shining down on his body, brightening every corner of darkness and chasing away the shadows. It was probably crazy, but he already trusted this girl.


	8. Meeting The Parents

Rey stayed with Finn for a few more hours, talking about her life on Lah'Mu and he related to her more of the harrowing experiences he'd gone through being a stormtrooper for the First Order. To say they grew closer was an understatement. Rey honestly felt as if she'd known Finn her entire life and so did he. They were drawn quite strongly to each other, feelings intensifying every second in another's company.

When Rey's responses begun to sound more sluggish and her eyes got droopy, Finn urged her to go home and get some sleep. So she bade him goodnight, impulsively kissing his cheek and sneaked back home, slipping into her bed.

Later, after she finished her chores, Rey managed to avoid her parents and Kay and reunited with Finn inside the cave. She'd brought him two more meal bars and a canister of blue milk, knowing that he would need the energy.

They talked a bit longer before heading up the hill and walking in the direction of the house. Rey hoped that she wasn't making a mistake.

She entered her home, and was greeted by Kay, his lumbering body in the doorway. Finn let out a shriek of surprise and the hulking droid cocked his head.

"What is he doing here?" He asked pointedly.

"I need mama and papa's help."

Kay gave Finn a once over, as well as take careful note of the boy's hand entwined in Rey's. He did a quick scan of her body before replying. "Whatever you need your parents' help for, I'm sure they'll be relieved to know that you aren't pregnant."

"Kay!" Rey scowled at the android and resisted the urge to smack him with her staff. "No one likes a robotic busybody."

"_You_ try finding a lot of things to do on a beach planet. It's a miracle that I haven't rusted."

They were wasting time. Rey growled and poked Kay with her finger. "**Where** are my parents, Kay?"

"Out in the field. They aren't going be happy when they find out."

"They won't care, Kay. They'll be shocked, but that's all."

Not to be deterred, Kay continued. "Other stormtroopers have been spotted at the market. Your friend here is wanted by the First Order, offering of 500 credits for his return."

Finn swallowed nervously and Rey felt him tense up, so she squeezed his hand to encourage him. "So? Mom was a criminal too, now move."

"Rey, for your own safety, I want you to get your parents while I watch him."

"Kriff, he's _harmless_! Look at him!"

If an android could sigh, Kay would have done so in that moment. This was going to be trouble, he was certain of it. But when he looked at Rey's face again, there was something that he'd never seen before.

Her eyes showed the frustration she felt towards Kay at his opposition to Finn's presence and yet...she seemed almost giddy and full of energy. How could she be so at ease with a young man whom she barely knew?

Kay had to stop attempting to process this entire situation or his circuits would probably fry. With another glance between the young couple in front of him, the android stepped to the side.

"I suppose since you are...comfortable with him, I can let you go."

Rey smiled and patted Kay's robotic shoulder. "Thank you." Then she and Finn went outside again and walked around to the back of the house. Sure enough, her parents were several yards away, tending to the vegetables in her mother's garden.

"Finn, let me do the talking, okay? Papa and Mama don't know you and they might be more than a little suspicious when I introduce you to them."

"Alright."

"Just stay out of sight and come when I give you the signal, okay?"

Finn gave her a thumbs up and stepped behind a stack of large empty crates a few feet away from the back door.

Rey walked towards her parents, heart pounding. "Hey mama, hey papa."

Jyn didn't look up. "Aren't you supposed to be grounded?"

"Yeah, but-"

"-and you're not bleeding out or sick so clearly you don't need anything."

"Mama-"

"Rey, listen to your mother." Cassian answered firmly.

She clenched her hands into fists. Why did they always have to treat her like she was a little girl? "It's important."

"Whatever it is can wait-"

"No, it can't!"

Both Jyn and Cassian paused what they were doing to stare at their daughter in surprise. Rey could see that she was on the verge of being lectured by them and she was really not in the mood for that.

Just as Jyn opened her mouth to speak, Rey blurted out, "A stormtrooper crashed on the beach."

That did the trick. Her parents' eyes widened and the air became tense.

Best to keep going now, before they start bombarding me with questions.

"I pulled him out of his tie fighter before he drowned. His name is Finn and he's not a bad man. I've talked to him and he was trying to escape the First Order, but they shot his ship down before he could get away. He hates them just like we do and I told him that you'd help him once you heard what he had to say."

Finn heard Rey's voice loud and clear and when he saw her hand beckoning him to join the conversation, he walked over as disarmingly as he could.

"Oh, really?" Jyn turned her eyes upon the somewhat uncomfortable young man in front of her and crossed her arms. "And just what do you have to tell us?"

"Well...first of all, I know you have every reason not to trust me. If I were in your shoes, I'd feel the same way, but your daughter saved my life and if I wanted to hurt her, I would've already done it."

Cassian and Jyn had to acknowledge this because the boy was correct. Stormtroopers don't tend to make conversation; they merely shoot and leave. For years, they were considered to be nothing but mindless zombies to everyone in the resistance.

Perhaps they had all been mistaken.

Jyn stood, and even though she was smaller than him, she intimidated Finn. "You could be a spy sent to seduce my daughter into giving you information."

Rey paled. "Mama!"

Jyn held her hand up to silence her daughter, letting Finn speak. "I swear I'm not, ma'am."

"I've worked with con artists and murderers. I've slept with both good and bad people to get information and money. And trust me when I say you remind me of myself."

"I understand, ma'am." He replied.

"I'm not finished. There's a difference between us." She got closer, "Your eyes...they're the eyes of a friend."

Finn let out a relieved breath and relaxed his posture. "You really think so?"

"Yes. I can see why my daughter was drawn to you." She glanced at Rey and Finn's entwined hands and her lips curved upwards a bit. "You may be a stormtrooper, but you've got a heart and a conscience." She looked at her husband.

Cassian nodded in agreement. "Well, if Jyn trusts you, so do I. But let's take this conversation inside where it's a little warmer." He motioned towards the door Finn and Rey came through and everyone headed into the house.

Kay followed behind and although he could make no facial expression, Cassian was sure that he'd be frowning if he were able. "Are you sure about him?"

"Jyn was right, Kay. This young man means us no harm. There's an innocence about him that I haven't seen in a long time and since he was escaping from the First Order...that makes him an ally. We had many former Empire collaborators in the old days. I'm sure you remember."

"Of course. How could I forget Bodhi? I suppose that this Finn is alright, but you'll need to feed him. Rey took a box of meal bars to him earlier and I don't think he's had adequate nourishment."

"Wait, meal bars?" Jyn turned to her daughter. "How long has he been on this planet?"

"Uhhh...just today..."

"Rey..."

"A week." She mumbled.

Jyn pinched her brow. "Of course he has."

"And you've been spending time with Finn every day?" Cassian gave his daughter his trademark stern father look.

"Yes, papa, but he's been very respectful to me." Rey smiled at the young man next to her and squeezed his hand.

Jyn and Cassian could tell from Rey's behavior around the former stormtrooper, that their daughter was falling in love with him. They were careful not to show it on their faces, but this concerned them greatly. How would these feelings affect their relationship with Rey? They were already living on borrowed time as it was.


	9. In Your Room

Rey lie in her bed, twiddling her thumbs. Sleep eluded her, and with good reason. Her mind was too active. She thought about Finn's meeting with her parents. They handled it well and after Finn told them what he knew about the First Order, they decided to relay the information to the Resistance.

Perhaps it could help them recruit other stormtroopers like him.

Papa didn't speak to Finn as much as mama did, but Rey knew his tells. His initial distrust of Finn was nearly wiped away after the young man spoke of his fear and hatred for the First Order. He was now an ally in papa and mama's eyes.

Something mama said yesterday came to Rey's mind. Something about Finn. What was it? Oh, yes.

_You could be a spy, sent to seduce my daughter into giving you information._

It had been embarrassing to hear her say that, but subsequently...the thought of Finn seducing Rey caused the girl to shiver in pleasure, although she knew nothing about seduction. She had a basic knowledge of human sexuality and sexual procreation between a man and a woman, but she was clueless to all the little details.

One thing was for sure. Rey was aching to find out what Finn's lips felt like against her own. She'd impulsively kissed his cheek before, but not his lips. Well, it **was** nighttime and both of her parents went to sleep earlier. He could still be awake and now was the perfect time. Rey silently made her decision, kicking off her covers and quietly made her way to Finn's room.

Finn was staying in an old guest room that was full of old junk, but her parents had cleared the space so he could sleep on a comfortable pallet on the ground. Rey cracked the door open, and smiled when she saw he was still awake. He looking at a datapad, and hadn't noticed her.

"Knock knock," she whispered.

"Hey, what's up?" A warm smile appeared on his face when he saw her.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to tell y ou something."

"Uh huh..." Finn looked at her expectantly.

"It's stupid. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Now you've got me curious, Rey. What's going on?"

"I just...you'd laugh."

"Rey, come on, I'm n-"

"Iwannakissyouokay!"

"Pardon?"

"I want to kiss you," she repeated with a tiny squeak.

Finn put his data pad down and shut it off, furrowing his brow in confusion. "Won't you get into trouble?"

"No. That's silly." She scooted closer until their faces were a few inches apart. "I'm nearly grown up and it's time I know what a kiss feels like."

He blinked rapidly, warmth blooming on his cheeks. "I-I've never kissed anyone before, Rey. I might be bad at it."

"I don't think so." The girl ran her forefinger along Finn's upper labium and smiled when he opened his mouth in surprise. His lip was soft, just as she'd imagined.

Tentatively, Rey dipped her head and their lips touched briefly in a gentle kiss. A thrill of excitement ran through her, from her head down to her toes.

Finn pulled away first, but Rey grabbed him by his collar and pressed her lips to his again. The kiss was soft and gentle, like the previous one, but more needy. He took her hand and squeezed, making her blush a deep scarlet.

"Did you like that?" Rey asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I want more of it." The heat in his eyes told her what else he was thinking of doing and Rey found that she was just as eager to succumb to the curious passion building inside of her.

Rey got up to close the door before practically attacking his handsome face with her own. The force of her enthusiastic response caused her to lose her footing and fall into Finn's lap. They laughed before kissing again. This time, Finn's hand was resting on Rey's hip and she delighted in how natural it felt to be caressed by him.

Shyly, she moved her fingers upwards on his chest, enjoying the loud thumping of his heart. It made her happy to know that he was taking pleasure from this, too. Rey straddled Finn's lap and ground her body against his cloth-covered skin.

Light moans and heavy breathing filled the air as the young couple lie there, exchanging kiss after kiss.

Rey felt something inside her, a burning in her core. She needed to have him.

_"Finn." _She tugged at Finn's shirt. He got the message and flung it off, with Rey marking his upper torso in hot, wet kisses. He groaned, letting his head fall back, unable to stay still. When she kissed his rib, she felt something brush against her crotch.

Rey knew exactly what it was and her cheeks grew red again. Having that much effect on him made her feel good, like she was doing everything right.

She nuzzled Finn's neck and peppered his beautiful brown skin with tender kisses. Her hand grazed the tautness of his well-defined abs and she hummed her approval. The First Order obviously made the Stormtroopers go through an intense exercise regimen. Their loss was _definitely_ her gain.

Meanwhile, Finn did some exploring of his own, gliding his fingers along her upper torso and cupping her breasts. Rey gasped as her nipples became hard from his ministrations. Tingles ran up and down her back and she shivered from the intensity. She had touched herself before, but it _never_ felt like that.

When he slipped her shirt off, Rey felt embarrassed as her breasts were bared before him. He probably thought they were too small, just as she did. Ridiculous as it sounded, she expected him to back away, but instead, he pushed her to the floor and placed his mouth around her nipple, swirling his tongue on the bud.

Rey moaned into her hand. _Holy kriff _that felt good. But she couldn't let her true passion be too loud. Her parents were light sleepers and they would certainly have both their heads if they walked in on this.

He tugged at her shorts playfully and she obliged him, kicking off her shorts and underwear.

Finn suckled her amorously, never letting up, even when her nipple shrank into a tight pink bud. Stars, he made her feel so wonderful!

Rey's nether region grew even more moist and she panted in excitement. When he pulled away from her breasts, his eyes were asking her something. From the darting of his gaze to her womanhood, she understood what he wanted.

The brunette nodded a bit nervously, and he kissed her once again before burying his face in her curly hair, tongue gently tracing her folds.

"Oh, my-" Rey's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she bit into the pillow next to her, smothering the sound of her cries. Finn lapped her insides like a starving man, his hands cupping her backside to pull her closer and thrust his tongue deeper into her cave.

She could _definitely_ get used to this.


	10. In Your Room II

Tears slid down Rey's cheeks as she was overcome by the erotic sensation of Finn's mouth in her core.

"F-Finn, I'm so close!" She gasped as her thighs shook and her feminine walls clamped down tightly.

He gently nipped her clit, and that drove her over the edge. Her screams of ecstasy were muffled, thankfully. He pulled away to give her a kiss, worrisome expression on his face as he saw her tears.

Rey pulled him closer. "I'm f-fine. Just got overexcited. I'm not hurt."

He smiled and gave her a kiss, Rey tasting her own pleasure on his lips. They lie in each other's arms for a while, taking time to catch their breaths.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes. I want to give you your first orgasm."

He let out a soft chuckle. "Um, it won't be my first."

"Oh." A stab of jealousy hit Rey in the gut and she silently cursed the person who'd enjoyed such an intimacy with Finn. But she wondered...maybe it wasn't what she thought. She coughed awkwardly. "Okay, but will this be your first time _inside_ someone?"

He frantically nodded, eager to assure her that he was as untouched as she. "I've never had sex with anyone before. My first time was uh...with my hand, actually."

_Aha_. So she wasn't the only one who'd explored her own body. "Then I'll do my best to make it good for you," Rey replied with a sultry smile. She quickly removed Finn's pants and his underwear, baring his entire body. Her petals clenched when she looked down at his nude form. His shaft was pointed upwards and looked as hard as a rock.

Rey swallowed as she gazed into Finn's eyes. His cheeks had the tiniest bit of pink to them, a sign that he felt a bit shy at being exposed like this. She was glad she wasn't alone in that respect. "I want to try something..."

Before he could ask what she meant, Rey covered him with her palm and stroked. He was hard, as she anticipated, but the skin on his member felt like velvet, too. Hard, wet velvet. It was a curious thing.

Finn's lips made an 'O' shape and he thrusted his hips into her hand, biting back a moan in response. His vulnerability made Rey's mouth run dry. She wanted him inside of her so badly, but she had to see him reach his peak first. After all, men never took a long time to recuperate their sex drive.

"You are beautiful," she murmured, leaning forward to kiss him passionately.

He kissed her back, but it was quick. He really wanted her to continue. Rey ran her fingers down his shaft and back up, her nails ever so carefully tracing him. It wasn't painful, but intense and erotic.

"Ah, k-kriff...just like that..."

She pumped Finn so quickly and perfectly that he felt his release coming. A surge ran through his entire body and a small bead of white fluid formed on the tip of his shaft. This didn't go unnoticed by Rey, who continued to stroke him and used her free hand to swipe the drop with her finger. She brought the digit to her mouth and moaned appreciatively.

"Mm, not bad," she said with a wicked grin.

And that was finally what made Finn hit his peak. He pushed himself up to kiss Rey so his cries would be covered by her lips.

When they pulled away, she eyed him for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

It didn't take long for him to get hard again, so she gently positioned herself over him. Her heart beat fast, but she knew she could do this. She lowered herself onto his member and the pain of their joining shot through her like lightning.

"Oh..." A tear ran down her cheek and she bit her lip.

Finn heard the sharp intake of breath and looked at Rey in concern. She was taking her movements at a minute pace, as if she were afraid she might break. It was quite clear that this angle was painful for her.

"Wait, stop. Lemme try something." He motioned for her to move off him and she did so, a confused expression on her face.

"Did you change your mind?"

"Of course not." He brushed his lips to hers. "But I'm guessing that you're a virgin, too. So your body hasn't gotten used to this. Let me be on top. It won't hurt as much because I can control myself better."

Rey blinked for a moment and nodded. "Alright." She lie down on her back with her legs open to receive him again.

He eased into her, still making her gasp. But he was right, the pain was not as bad. Much more manageable. He was halfway in when he began to pull out. She was going to ask why he stopped when he gradually pushed back in, then came out again.

"You can go faster now. I'm fine." She pressed, squeezing his shoulder. He nodded, his arm placing itself above her for balance, before moving faster. She moaned, grabbing the pillow once more. Something told her that she'd be loud when she orgasmed this time.

Rey's hips met Finn for every stroke he gave and she whimpered in delight as their bodies slapped together. It was an deliciously filthy sound that helped push her closer and closer over the edge.

"Unh, Finn...I'm almost there."

Those words inspired him to go as deeply as possible to make Rey come. Finn moved one of his hands to cup her backside and he bottomed out, thrusting as quickly as he could. He felt her petals squeeze down on him and he gripped her skin tightly.

_"Oh, stars!" _She cried out as she felt herself release. She arched and shook, her body overcome by sweet bliss.

Her pants and gasps urged Finn to his own breaking point, causing him to cry out and bury his face in her hair. His hips pumped a few times and the overstimulation made Rey's eyes roll in the back of her head.

Once he was able to move again, he pulled out and they smiled at each other.

"I love you," he whispered. It was the first time he had ever said that to anyone, but he meant it with every fiber of his being.

"I love you, more."

They lie in each other's arms for a few hours, surprisingly never falling asleep. Rey knew she couldn't stay in Finn's arms forever. The morning would come soon and her parents did **not** need to see them naked and cuddling together.

The brunette tugged out of his arms and put her sleep shirt, shorts and underwear back on. He looked disappointed, so Rey gave him a kiss on the cheek to cheer him up. "I can't sleep with you, if my parents see us, they'll kill us both."

How could he argue with that? "Good point." Finn took her hand in his and turned it over, kissing the inside of her palm with achingly sweet affection. His eyes sparkled as he whispered, "Sleep well."

"You too." She smiled and had to force herself to leave or she would've torn off her clothes and ravished him again. She walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet to make sure she wasn't injured.

There was some blood on her panties and around her nether region, but this was a natural process after intercourse, so she wasn't worried. Tomorrow, she'd just wake up early and take a shower to get rid of the evidence.

Rey grabbed a pad, applying it to her underwear in case she leaked any more fluids in her sleep. Afterwards, she sneaked back to her room and made her way into her bed. She climbed in, a happy smile on her face.

She was completely in love.


	11. Shifting Sands

The dull sunlight streamed through her window, urging Rey to arise. She laid there for a few moments, the events of last night running through her memory. There was some soreness after she and Finn had made love, but she wasn't in crippling pain.

After a handful of minutes, she sat up and stretched her arms and legs. Once she got herself dressed and brushed her teeth, she walked to the kitchen. Her papa was up, and Rey gave him a hug from behind.

"Morning, papa."

"Morning, sunshine."

"Is mama up already?"

"She is. Just taking her time getting out of bed."

Rey chuckled softly. Mama always took her time in the early hours. She may have been trained in farm work, but that didn't mean she was a morning person.

"I guess Finn isn't awake yet."

"No, he is. He was waiting for you. Said he wants to talk to you about something, although I can't imagine what." Cassian took a long sip of his caf before giving his daughter a thoughtful look. "That boy is sweet on you, Rey."

She felt her cheeks warm and she shook her head emphatically. "I don't think so. He's just never had a friend like me before and he...he wants to be around me a lot. That's all." The last thing Rey needed was her papa to suspect that there were passionate feelings between herself and Finn. Especially after what they did last night.

"Sure...and I'm _only friends_ with your mother."

Rey huffed and stuck out her tongue. "Where is Finn, exactly?"

"Outside. He's cleaning one of the old droids in the shed. He wanted something to do."

"Thanks, papa." He gave her a kiss on the head before she headed outside.

The grass was wet on her bare feet, but she hardly noticed. She prayed that Finn wasn't going to say he regretted their time together last night.

As she reached the shed, she knocked on the open door, poking her head inside. Sure enough, there was Finn, cleaning a rusty old droid. He glanced up, sensing her presence and smiled. "Morning."

"Morning."

He wiped his hands on his pants and stood up. Rey came closer - albeit a little pensively - until they were a few inches apart and she gently touched his arm. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Are you kidding? That was the best sleep of my entire life. I don't think it could be any better...unless you were beside me."

A relieved sigh came from Rey's lips and she put her hands on Finn's shoulders, pressing her lips to his. He responded enthusiastically, hands gripping her sides tightly, but not enough to hurt. When they drew back to breathe, Rey held her forehead to Finn's.

"I was scared you were going to say that you wish I never came to your room last night."

He chuckled. "Never. I didn't have nightmares for the first time in years. So thank you."

"You're very welcome." Shyly, she said, "Do you wanna try it again sometime?"

"Yeah, how about tonight in my room?"

"Actually...I know this spot where I go off the think sometimes. It's quiet and secluded."

"Oh? Already experimenting?" His eyes sparkled.

"Maybe. Are you impressed?"

"You impressed me when you saved my life."

Rey bit her lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. "I did what anyone else would have done."

"But I'm glad it was no you who found me." Finn's tone was very earnest and he reached out to take her hand, squeezing it tenderly.

"I'm glad it was me, too," she replied, voice cracking just a little. Being around Finn like this...it felt so good.

She leaned over to kiss him again, when a loud banging at the door startled and separated them. It opened moments later to the giant droid.

Rey's cheeks were flaming red. "Kay! We talked about this! If no one answers when you knock the door, don't come in!"

"What were you doing?" He asked, arms crossed.

"Talking and being normal, something you need to learn."

"I'm very good at talking, Rey."

"Just...what do you want?"

"Breakfast is ready."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

The android waited a beat, his head turning to look at Rey, then Finn and back to Rey once more. "Aren't you coming?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "In a minute. I have to finish talking to Finn."

"Okay."

"...alone."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Kay huffed and walked away towards the house.

"I have the feeling that he doesn't trust me." Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not that. He doesn't know you, is all." Rey touched his shoulder gently to reassure him. "Kay isn't a big fan of change and you've definitely changed things here. He's resenting you at the moment, but once he gets used to you, he'll warm up. I know it."

"I hope so. I'd rather that giant android be on my side than against me."

Rey giggled and pulled him in for a kiss, before taking his hand and leaving the shed for breakfast.

As they entered the house, Kay was glaring from his corner, looking and acting like an incredibly tall 5 year old.

"Morning, mama." Rey greeted, Jyn giving a loud grunt in response.

"Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Andor." Finn politely nodded.

Cassian smiled and Jyn grunted again, staring into her caff like it held all the secrets of the universe.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Don't mind mama. She's anti social until she's finished drinking her caf."

"Funny," Jyn replied, giving her daughter a stern, but slightly amused glare.

"Oh, by the way, Mr. Andor. Your droid is working fine now. It just needed to be cleaned thoroughly and have some of its circuits changed."

"Thank you, Finn," said Cassian gratefully. "Were you this handy with droids in the First Order?"

"A bit, but I kept it to myself. They didn't care too much for their stormtroopers to go around fixing things. All we were good for was shooting anything they told us to." He shook his head. "I'm glad I made it out of there alive."

"So am I." Rey reached out and took hold of Finn's hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

Kay was the only one who noticed this, but he said nothing.

"So...I don't wanna ask you an uncomfortable question, but how did you escape?" Jyn asked.

"I, uh, I stole a TIE and crash landed here."

"That's it? No giant battle?"

"I'm a young cadet, I'm worthless, so no effort is needed for me."

"You're not worthless!" Rey shouted. "They were just too blind to see your talents."

Finn blushed. "Thanks."

If Kay could roll his eyes, he would have. "Finn hasn't been here long enough to display all of his talents, Rey. You're being unrealistic."

She glared at the droid. "No, I'm not. Finn knows how to fix droids and he's a pilot. Those two things are talents and I bet they'd be valuable on lots of different worlds! You're just being rude because you don't want Finn to take away our attention from you."

"Hardly," replied the droid, but everyone knew that he was lying.

Jyn and Cassian gave each other a knowing look. Clearly, their daughter had become more than a little enamored of Finn. It was understandable, of course. Any neighbors they had were miles away and young men, save for the few, married ones, were scarce on Lah'Mu anyway.

But even so, the fact that she seemed to be in love with an ex-stormtrooper was still alarming. Finn seemed like a good man, caring and smart, but the underlying fear that he was sent to possibly lure Rey and them into a false sense of security was still there.

They would keep a close eye on Finn, not letting him get too close too Rey just yet.

"Sunshine, you still want those journals and a new holopad right?" Cassian asked.

Rey nodded. "Yes, papa. I forgot my birthday is this week." She chuckled.

"Birth...day?" Finn asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's the anniversary of the day you were born. Once a year you get older and you celebrate it with presents and food, like a holiday."

"I've never heard of a birthday before. It sounds nice..."

"It is! It's the best day of the year for some people!"

Jyn hummed thoughtfully. "It makes sense that they never told you how old you were in the First Order. The concept of a birthday would humanize you and they wanted you to be the exact opposite of that."

"I think you're right. All they wanted me to do was obey everything they said, like a mindless machine." A bit deflated, Finn murmured, "I suppose there's no way I can find out how old I am."

Rey couldn't resist making a quip. "Well, I think we can all safely assume that you aren't as old as my parents."

That earned a laugh from everyone round the table. Although Kay was still standing a few feet away, still looking quite imposing.

"Finn, would you mind cleaning the droid in the west field? I've been meaning to for awhile." Cassian asked.

"Oh, course." Finn smiled.

Rey smirked. Perfect for the two of them to have some alone time.

"I'm going to take him there it is so he doesn't get lost."

Kay piped up. "You don't have to do that. I can show him the way."

"And let you be rude to him again? Forget it."

The droid seemed to bristle at Rey's acerbic reply. "I didn't have any intention to attack Finn's character. But since you say he is a good person and I admit my bias against him was pre judgmental. If he's going to stay with us for an indefinite period of time, I may as well get over my prejudices as quickly as possible and get better acquainted."

Rey narrowed her eyes. "I dunno..."

Cassian finally spoke up, mildly annoyed by the tug of war between the two. "Rey, stop being so stubborn. How often is it that Kay actually admits he's wrong?"

"Yeah but-"

"-Rey it's fine. I trust Kay." Finn said, looking at the towering droid of death.

"Good. I will show him the way. Come along Finn." Finn stood up and followed him, Rey still glaring.

"Odd of Kay to apologize and be nice." Jyn chimmed in. "Glad too see he's not in a bad mood."

"I don't trust him." Rey muttered.

"What do you think Kay will do? Rip his arms off?" Cassian laughed and stood, taking everyones' plates to the kitchen sink.

He had a point. "No, but Kay can be really intimidating."

Jyn sighed, beginning to feel frustrated with Rey's insistence. "Love, Finn was a stormtrooper. I'm pretty sure that living among the First Order is _far_ more intimidating than a reprogrammed Imperial droid."

Now that was true and Rey found that she could make no argument against it. "You're right. I guess I'm just being overprotective."

Her parents just looked at each other with tiny smiles. "And maybe a bit possessive, too," Jyn added.

"What? You're imagining things, mama." Rey looked down at her shirt and tried to look nonchalant, but Cassian and Jyn saw the faint blush on her cheeks.


	12. A Droid's Concern

"So, how long have you been with the Andors?" Finn asked the dead-eyed droid.

"In addition to the number of years Cassian and Jyn have been married, over thirty years."

"Woah! I didn't know droids could live that long."

"We can if you treat us properly."

"You mean like people?"

"Pardon?"

"If we treat droids like people, you'll live longer."

Kay tilted his head. "Yes."

"I know what it's like to be treated as less than human. Stormtroopers are dis-"

"-do you know when to shut up? You're worse than Rey." Kay huffed.

"Sorry. I didn't know that was such a bad thing..." Finn went back to his work.

It was silent for a moment, but Kay couldn't resist probing for details as to the nature of Finn's relationship with Rey. "You like her, don't you?" It wasn't as much of a question as it was a statement. Anyone and their purple haired grandmother could see the affection between the two.

Finn glanced at Kay and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do." There'd be no point to lie about it. The droid was already suspicious of him.

"Well. I advise you not to do anything to hurt her because she has a terrible temper and so do Jyn and Cassian. It would be unfortunate if you met a tragic end."

Did he just get threatened? "...um, thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome."

A few more minutes of quiet passed before Finn spoke again. "So what were Jyn and Cassian's roles in the war?"

The droid of death sputtered, "Who wants to know!?"

"Um...me?"

"_Why!?_"

Was everything he asked going to be this big of a deal? "Because I'm curious...?"

"Cassian was a foot soldier and spy, Jyn was a nuisance."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I didn't know that was a rank in the rebellion."

"It isn't."

"Then why did you say she was a nuisance?"

"Because she was."

"Ohhh. You didn't like her, did you?"

"Since you asked, no."

"But you get along with her now."

"We're...used to each other. That sort of thing happens when you've been around someone for many years."

"Hm." Finn continued tinkering with the broken droid next to him.

"How did they meet?"

"In the rebellion."

"Well, duh. I figured they did, but was it during a mission, did they save each others' life-"

"-Cassian played into her hands and decided to come to this horrible place we now call home to be with her. Humans are so emotional!" He huffed.

"Okay, okay...I was just wondering."

_This droid really does act like a human, and an immature one, but I'd best keep that to myself._

Finn thought it was romantic that Jyn and Cassian met in the rebellion and married afterward. Love in the time of war was very dangerous and anyone who managed to find their soul mate and make it last were the luckiest beings in the galaxy.

He wanted to know more about their first meeting, but decided to ask them personally. Hopefully, they wouldn't feel he was being invasive, but his interactions with other humans were infinitesimal - except for Rey, and that was a completely different kind of interaction - so he was curious to learn of their history.

They were both quiet as Finn cleaned old farm droid. He stood up and smiled at Kay. "All done."

"I see." The hulking droid began to walk down the hill, Finn following.

He smiled when he saw Rey sitting on the porch with Jyn. Rey stood up to greet him, taking his hand. "Finn and I are going for a walk, don't wait up!" She shouted, pulling Finn along.

Once the house was out of view they slowed down.

"Your droid is weird."

"I know. And annoying."

Finn laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "He asked me if I liked you."

"Oh. What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I did."

"But why would you tell him that?"

"Because he's a former Imperial droid. He'd know if I were lying, so it made sense to just tell the truth. Anyway, after breakfast, I'm sure your parents know that you like me." Finn smirked and nudged her.

"Well, I wasn't flirting!" Rey's cheeks darkened with a red tint.

"I didn't say you were, but you kind of gave yourself away."

"Hm. I guess you're right. I'm not sorry, though. No one could ever make me feel bad for loving you." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

* * *

The giant droid of slaughter slammed the door open, making Cassian jump in surprise and Jyn wince as she followed him inside.

"I have horrible news," Kay said.

"You've finally decided to die?" Jyn asked hopefully.

Kay glared while Cassian chuckled into his caf. "No. It's horrible news. Finn just told me that he's in love with Rey!"

Cassian coughed loudly and Jyn snickered.

"I think your circuits need to be checked, Kay."

"There is nothing wrong with me! Jyn was right before! I believe Finn is here to make trouble for you."

Jyn sighed. "He doesn't even know us. Why would he want to make trouble? Just admit it. You're just jealous because he's the new guy and you don't like sharing space with a stranger."

"I am not jealous. I am merely concerned for your lives, which may very well be in danger."

Humoring him, Cassian replied, "And why is that?"

"Because he wanted to know what you both did during the old rebellion days and how you met. I thought it wasn't a good sign."

"Of course he would ask. Most people would." Jyn rolled her eyes at the droid, but in the back of her mind, she wondered if he was partly correct.

"He could be reporting messages to the First Order!"

"Really? What would he report? 'Cleaned droid and held girl's hand.' Come on Kay, you've got some loose bolts."

"You are both idiots! He's hiding a secret and he's gonna do something to Rey!"

"Oh, definitely," Cassian nodded. "Like kiss her."

"The horror." Jyn replied, waving her hand in a dramatic fashion. "And to think we've seen them kiss when they thought we weren't looking!"

"And you call yourselves parents. Showing no regard for your own daughter's life? Despicable." Kay stormed out of the room.

"He really is overdramatic," Jyn shook her head. "I'm glad he cares about Rey, but every year he sounds more and more like a paranoid old man."

"Don't I know it? This is going to be an interesting development," Cassian said with a lighthearted rumble in his voice. "Er, you were joking when you said we've seen them kiss, right?"

"No. I have seen them kiss a few times..." Jyn saw a frown appear on Cassian's face and she squeezed his hand to reassure him. "Look, there's only so much we can do in this situation. Rey has an implant and she isn't an irresponsible girl. We can trust her even if we don't necessarily like her decisions."

"You're right, mi amor. I just don't like the idea of Rey growing up quite so fast. But I know it can't be helped. Other than pulling Finn aside and having a serious talk with him, I don't see what else I can do."

"Kay would probably want you to shoot him," she retorted.

"Yeah. It's a good thing he could never be a parent."


	13. Bliss

Rey hummed to herself and leaned back into Finn's warm embrace. She still felt the afterglow from their lovemaking and even though the slight sheen of sweat covered her skin, she didn't want to be disconnected from him.

"Rey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you remember anything before Jyn and Cassian adopted you?"

"No, I was adopted at only a few months old, but the weird thing is, my first memory is when I was seven years old."

"That _is_ weird...but is it possible for a person to remember things when they were that small?"

"I think so. It's just odd. I feel like there's something that I'm missing, like there's a part of myself that I don't know because it's hidden from me." Rey looked at Finn, whose eyebrows were raised. "I suppose I sound like a lunatic."

"I would never think that about you. What you said...I kind of relate. You know, since I was taken from my family at a young age."

She touched his hand comfortingly. "You don't remember anything about them?"

"Not one thing. That's what the First Order does. They kidnap you from your family when you're a child and brainwash you to remove your memories. Some of the stormtroopers have dreams about their parents though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they didn't tell anyone. They knew if their superiors heard about it, they'd have those memories forcibly removed again through reconditioning. The only allegiance we can have is to the First Order. Anything else is dissension and treason."

His words made Rey wonder about herself. "Finn, do you think...I was a stormtrooper child?" She asked softly.

Finn stared at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "I mean...maybe? But I'm not sure how you would've escaped."

"It's only a theory. I just want to know where I'm from."

He nodded and rubbed his eyes. "I know and I wish I had answers for you. I hate not knowing who I am or what my birth name is. I can't tell you how many nights I spent wishing I could remember the face of my parents or my siblings if I have any. For all I know, the First Order murdered them once they took me away. I guess I'll never know the truth. Maybe you're just an orphan and your parents left you because they were in danger."

"Yeah...I can only hope they're alive somewhere, but if they aren't, I still have mama and papa. And you." She kissed his lips softly.

Finn returned the kiss, but the drooping of his eyes told her that it was time she left him so he could sleep. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." He murmured a mutual goodnight and she donned her panties and sleep shirt before exiting his room and heading to the bathroom.

Rey stood over the sink and splashed water onto her face. "Who am I?"

* * *

The next few days passed by uneventfully. Finn helped the Andor family with farm work to earn his keep, he said. Cassian and Jyn were grateful to him and they were still waiting on word from Leia after they contacted her about Finn.

Today was Rey's birthday, though. So it was a joyous occasion.

The brunette sat on the ground in the living room, pulling off the wrapping on one of her presents. They were three new journals. "Por favor, papa. But you didn't have to wrap them. I already knew you were getting what I asked."

Cassian chuckled. "Nonsense. You know how much I love wrapping things."

That she did. Her papa was a bit sentimental, but she loved it. Rey picked up a mildly heavy square shaped object that was gift wrapped as well. She tore it open and found a holo screen inside. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Jyn replied. "It's not the most recent one, but it's newer than your old one."

"That's fine. As long as it loads fast, I don't care. Can we have cake now?"

"You didn't open all your presents." Cassian smiled, handing her a small box.

"Oh?" She shook the box and it rattled due to being a very light weight. She removed the wrapping and took the lid off. There was only a key.

"Go look outside." Jyn smirked.

Rey didn't need to be told twice. She dashed outside into the soft mist and screamed in excitement.

A speeder, practically new, sat there with a big bow on it.

Her parents came outside and they both smiled at Rey's reaction. She hadn't asked for a speeder so of course, the vehicle was a surprise.

The girl jumped up and down for a good minute, then she ran and hugged them tightly. "Thank you so much! I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart," Jyn replied kissing her daughter's cheek.

"This is the best birthday ever!" Rey squealed and grabbed Finn's hand. "Come on! Let's go sit in it! Together they strode to the speeder and hopped into their seats.

Cassian called, "When you're finished marveling over your speeder, come inside and we'll have cake."

"Alright, papa!"

Her parents went back inside and once the door closed, Finn turned to Rey. "I've never seen a speeder up close except once and I don't remember how long it's been. Your parents really are awesome."

"They are, aren't they?" She mused, leaning back on the speeder. "After cake do you wanna take it for a spin?"

"Uh, sure." He sounded a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, I've driven these before. We have an old speeder we use to check the far western field. So I'm not gonna crash into anything." She turned and slanted her mouth over his lips. It was brief, partly because Finn still felt awkward about kissing Rey with her parents possibly watching them.

"We should probably get inside." He murmured.

"I guess. But afterwards we're gonna have some fun." She winked.

They went back inside the house and everyone had cake and a fizzy drink that Finn had never tasted before, but he enjoyed all the same. In the morning, Rey's parents declared that it was also a family holiday, so no work would be done.

Kay, of course, threw in his two cents and said it was ridiculous how every time it was someone's birthday, it was an off day for everyone else. Even after they'd finished eating lunch, he kept complaining. "Cleaning the dishes is work, but you still do it."

Cassian rolled his eyes as he took everyones' plates and put them in the sink. "Kay, no one is doing _farm_ work. That's all. Dishes have to be done because if we leave them out, they'll be harder to clean. You know this."

"Yes, and I still think it's a silly human tradition."

"Good thing nobody asked you," quipped Rey as she rinsed her cup out.

Jyn took the cup away. "Nope. It's your birthday, young lady. Dishes will be done by your father and I. You and Finn should go out and have some fun in your speeder."

"Which is code word for "I need you to get something from the market for me", right, mama?"

"You know me too well." Jyn playfully pinched Rey's cheek. After she handed her daughter a small list, Rey grabbed Finn's hand, tugging him outside with her. It was cloudy and the sun was setting, but the speeder was equipped with a pair of lights at the front, so they'd be fine.

Finn held on for dear life as they sped across the fields and into town. It'd take some time before he got used to this mode of transportation.

They reached their destination and Rey parked the speeder. She went into a small store that sold the things her mama wanted and Finn was following when he saw something that made his blood run cold. Two stormtroopers entered a small bar across the street. Thankfully, they didn't see him, but his heart still pounded in fear.

Rey slid her arm between his and they went into a few other stores, looking around and she bought him a few clothes - he protested, but she wouldn't hear of it. They shopped for an hour or so and once they finished, off they went in the speeder again.

Finn decided against telling her about the troopers. Maybe they weren't looking for him and just happened to be in the area. That was wishful thinking, but Finn could only hope that the troopers wouldn't travel to the Andors' farm.

Rey made a turn into a grassy area with a giant flat rock in the middle. She jumped off, Finn following as she tore off her shirt.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Never in his life did he imagine that he'd fall in love with a beautiful girl like Rey, but here he was, falling. He trailed after her, grabbing her clothes so they wouldn't blow away. The wind was strong today. She was in the process of removing her bra when he stopped her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but I, uh, I wanted to give you my present." He took something out of his jacket pocket.

"You got me a birthday present?" Rey's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah. It's not much, but...here." He handed her a small reddish square box.

Rey opened the package excitedly and tore it open at lightning speed. She gasped when she saw what was inside. Finn had taken bits of twine and copper and fastened her a small bracelet.

"Oh, _Finn_..."

"I know it can't compare with a speeder, but I wanted to make a gift for you anyway."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Rey put the bracelet on, smiling at it before she leaned forward to kiss Finn on the lips. When they drew back to breathe, she threw her bra to the ground and clawed his shirt off like a hungry animal.

It didn't take long before they were both naked and Finn pressed her down on the rock. She moaned as he traced her body. His fingers brushed against her hair, making her tighten in anticipation. He slowly slid one finger inside her, then another as he sucked on her nipple.

"F-Finn, I need you, please."

He pulled away and smiled. "Well, it _is_ your birthday." He went down to her nether region and slid his tongue inside. Rey screamed wildly, for the first time letting her ture sounds be heard. She thrusted into his mouth, almost sobbing his name.

"Finn, don't stop! Oh _gods_-please don't s-stop!"

It didn't take much longer for her to completely break, gasping as she came. Finn drank her up, her juices spilling down his chin.

"You taste better then the cake. And that was a really good cake."

She giggled before settling herself down on the rock once again and spreading her legs. Finn didn't hesitate to slip inside her warm depths. This time he took it slow. He wrapped her legs around his waist and gently pushed forward.

Rey mewled and sweat perspired on her forehead as he thrusted. Her walls clamped down onto Finn tightly and he groaned at the sensation. "Kriff, Rey. You're so tight." He ran a lone hand down her pale throat, smoothing the curve of her neck and settling on a firm breast.

"Ah, Finn...yes, give me more..."

He took her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it playfully, but not enough to hurt.

She purred in his arms as he leaned in for a kiss. "Mm, so good, oh...I love you..."

Finn's heart beat fast at those words. "I love you more."

"Impossible." She moaned, her tongue slipping inside his mouth.

Her core pulsed and her eyes closed tightly. She could tell that she would be hitting her peak soon with the way her petals milked Finn's cock. Damn, he felt wonderful inside of her, like he was made just for her.

Finn tangled his tongue with hers and smirked when she scratched his back. "Getting a little excited, are we?" He squeezed her breast and bent down to suckle her. He loved Rey's breasts.

"Gods, Finn, I'm gonna-oh! Take me harder, baby!"

"You got it." He bottomed out and thrusted faster inside her.

Rey scratched his back, her breathing heavy. Her walls fluttered around him and then she let out a loud cry as she released. It was the first time she had been able to shout without fear of her parents hearing.

Finn kept up with his strides, pumping as hard as he could, chasing his own orgasm. His hips slapped against hers in a deliciously sinful way that had the girl's eyes rolling in the back of her head. Their bodies were hot and slick with sweat, but neither cared.

She fell back from the power of her release, but she kept her hands around his neck and her feet crossed against his backside. She was so tender, but her folds were wet enough to accommodate his shaft.

One, two, three, four more pushes and Finn finally came, groaning as his seed shot into her core. He let out a roar, hips bucking a few more time by instinct.

Rey smiled and gave him a languid kiss, smiling into his mouth.

When the afterglow faded away, he whispered, "We should probably get back."

"Or we could stay a bit longer..."

"Your parents will get suspicious."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." She sighed, sitting up and searching for her clothes. She was only able to find her shirt, pants and bra; her underwear had blown away during their lovemaking and was lost in the sea of grass. She giggled and made her way to the speeder with Finn.

Back at home, they both got out of the speeder, brushing hands as they brought the supplies Jyn had sent them to market to buy. Jyn came into the kitchen a moment after they did and put her hands on her hips right as they set the purchases on the counter.

"And what took you so long? I didn't give you a big list."

"Sorry, mama. I got a little carried away talking to Fe'wyn about his new quarter staffs. He has a new shipment and I couldn't resist looking them over. And I bought Finn some some clothes so he doesn't have to keep wearing papa's. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Tsk, of course not. You got everything I asked for and it was kind of you to get Finn clothes. Thank you, kids." Jyn smiled, patting Finn on the back and kissing her daughter's forehead gently. Then she removed her supplies from the netted shopping bag.

Finn took Rey's hand and gave it a squeeze before she headed to her room to change. "Thanks for the birthday presents." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're welcome."

Rey smiled, not knowing that this would be the last happy day she'd experience.


	14. Disaster

The next day started off well enough. Papa made breakfast, Mama ignored everyone until she drank her morning caf and Kay complained about whatever as usual. Rey and Finn ate breakfast sitting next to each other - of course - and afterwards, they went around the house, helping clean up and doing farm work outside.

It was normally full of noise here, with only the wind, the birds and the tin chimes hanging at the front door of the Andor's porch making sounds. But this morning was different. In a place where the quiet was expected, Jyn would say it was almost **too** quiet today. Perhaps she was being paranoid, but that old feeling of danger poked and prodded at her finely tuned instincts. It was a side effect of fighting for the rebellion.

Rey nor Finn didn't seem to notice anything as they pulled weeds around the shed. They weren't doing the best job due to Finn sneaking up behind Rey to give her kisses.

"That tickles!"

"I know, that's why I'm doing it."

Kay grumped his way up the hill to fix one of the droids, when he saw a landed ship in the distance. And not just any ship. A First Order ship.

Despite droids not having emotions, panic set in.

The droid moved as quickly as he could, hurrying back to the Andor home. There was not a moment to lose. Once he passed through the front door, he came upon Jyn and Cassian talking in the living area.

Abruptly, he shouted, "We need to move Rey to the bunker!"

Husband and wife turned to look at the droid, confused, but their befuddled expressions were brief. Kay was by no means an excitable droid and if he ran into the house with an urgent tone, it was because something was very wrong.

Jyn clenched a fist until her nails dug into her inner palm. "The First Order?"

"Yes. I saw a ship land past the hill. It had the insignia."

Shit.

"Where is Rey?" Cassian went out to the backyard where he'd last seen his daughter and Finn working. Jyn went to the hiding place she and Cassian had stored their blasters years ago after Rey began living with them.

Of course they weren't going to run out and shoot at the enemy, but they still needed to be prepared for a firefight. Rey and Finn had to get into the bunker first.

Cassian saw the two come up to the house, faces a bit dirty from the work they'd done. When they were within speaking distance, he said urgently, "Rey, get your bag."

The urgency in her papa's voice and the stricken expression on his face was all the encouragement she needed to move. Rey ran to her room, grabbed her emergency pack from under her bed and shoved a more few important things inside including her old childhood stuffed animals and her holopad. She still wore the bracelet Finn had made for her.

Cassian looked at Kay who'd just armed himself with a blaster. He took it away and set it on the counter. "No, you need to stay in the hall closet and don't come out for anything."

"I could help." The droid sounded offended.

"I know and I wish you could, but if they see an old Imperial droid on our property, it could give them the wrong ideas about Jyn and me. Stay out of sight." Cassian walked down the hall, opened the door to the closet and Kay entered without delay.

Finn watched the flurry of activity in confusion. Jyn pushed a bag full of rations and water into his hands. She looked down at the boots he wore. "Can you run in those shoes?"

"I-yes, I can, but what's-"

"The First Order. They're here." Jyn snapped, grabbing her own bag and loading her blaster.

Finn gasped. "_No_...no that can't be."

Rey rushed past him and gave her mother a tight hug. Jyn pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead. She took her kyber crystal necklace, the same one her mother had given herself many years ago, and placed it around Rey's neck. "May the force be with you."

The girl trembled, unable to speak, as she knew how important the necklace was to her mama. She turned to her father. "Be safe, mi amor." He gave her a kiss on the forehead as well before hugging her warmly.

She fought back the urge to cry and took another lingering look at her parents. The only thing she could do was pray that they would be alive when this was all over. Grabbing Finn's hand, she whispered, "We have to go."

He followed her, feeling a fear stronger than when he'd escaped from the First Order and they shot his ship down. Guilt was also prevalent, tearing at him. He should have told them about the stormtroopers and more than that. If he hadn't come to this planet, he and Rey wouldn't have to run and she and her parents would be safe now.

"Rey, w-will your parents be able to handle a crew of First Order officers?"

"Of course." Her voice trembled. The two moved quickly along the grass near the hill as her parents made their way outside.

Rey paused in the tall grass and motioned for Finn to drop so they would be concealed from the First Order. She saw the troopers walking to the house, five of them, to be exact. Four wearing the same armor Finn had, while one wore shiny silver armor.

"Can we help you?" Jyn called out, holding her blaster casually in hand to give off the allusion of benevolence.

"Yes." The shiny trooper replied. "We believe one of our troopers crashed in the ocean a few weeks ago. Have you seen him?"

"No, we haven't. Anyway, the water is freezing; he would have drowned."

"And if he was rescued, he would still be alive. Are you certain you haven't seen him?"

"Why would we lie?" Cassian retorted, trying his best to keep the aggravation out of his voice. He didn't look at Jyn, but he knew she was silently praying that the soldiers would believe them and leave as soon as possible.

"Many reasons, mainly because we intercepted a call to the resistance from this planet telling them that you found a stormtrooper."

The Andors paled. With a slight tremor in her voice, Jyn said, "You need to check in town. More people would-"

"Oh, we did. The locals said they saw your daughter with a man they'd never seen before, a man whose description happens to match our traitor."

Fear ran through Jyn's veins and she felt cold. Lying to the First Order was not something they took lightly and when it came to one of their own runaway stormtroopers, it was even more dangerous. They might as well have signed their death warrant.

Rey watched a moment longer before running to her parents in the open field. "Get away from them!" She knew they told her to go to the bunker, but her stubborn will and love for her mother and father won against her survival instinct. She heard Finn's voice calling her, but she kept running.

The shiny trooper Finn identified as Captain Phasma had backed up a few feet and looked to her left as another figure dressed completely in black came into view. It looked like a humanoid, but for all Rey knew, it could have been a monster.

Cassian and Jyn turned to look at their daughter, terror written across their features. Jyn felt like she was reliving her worst nightmare of losing her mother all over again. Only this time, Rey was in the place her six year old self had been.

"_Rey!_ Stop! Go back!" She scrambled away, yelling at the top of her voice, tears streaming down her face. One of the stormtroopers grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her back. Their grip was so tight it was painful, but Jyn hardly felt it.

"The girl..." the creature in black hissed. "Get her."

Two troopers grabbed Rey's arms, but she resisted and pulled away. "Get off me!"

Finn practically crashed into Phasma. "Please let them go. It's a-all my fault. I'll never run again."

Phasma held him in a death grip. "Oh, you definitely won't ever run again. The nerve of you, FN-2187."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"As you should be." She hissed, shaking her head. "I thought you were one of the best, but alas..."

Rey started to reach for a weapon from the closest trooper, when her arm froze. She tried to move her legs, but they were frozen as well. A cold hand grabbed onto her shoulder that sent waves of terror through her body.

"Rey..." the creature in black growled. It looked down at her pack that had fallen to the ground. There was an old lothcat plush peeking out of the zippered pocket. He levitated the toy upwards and caught it with his hand. "I remember...Luke always had a hard time trying to make you wash this. You carried it everywhere with you."

Her eyes widened and she twisted left and right, attempting to get loose to no avail. The way the creature voice sounded, as if it had a memory of her as a child, was terrifying. Confused, she yelled, "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"It appears that _you_ are the one who knows nothing, but not for long." It turned its head to address Phasma. "We're taking the girl with us."

"Sir, what about the rebels?"

"Kill them." Before Rey could protest, blaster fire rained down and her parents' lifeless bodies hit the ground.

**"NOOO! MAMA! PAPA! GET UP! GET UP!"**

Finn felt tears falling down his face as he was pushed into the ship, a blaster held to the back of his head. The creature placed a hand on Rey's forehead, silencing her cries of distress and rendering her unconscious. It carried her inside the ship, and they took off, never to see Lah'mu again...


	15. Loss

The first sensation Jyn had upon gaining consciousness was a fierce burning in her chest. The smell of charred flesh drifted into her nostrils and were it not for the intense pain, she would've thrown up. By the time she managed to open her eyes, the First Order was long gone, along with Rey and Finn.

Tears rolled down Jyn's cheeks as she lie on the soft grass. How could this have happened? After Luke had brought his only child to live with Jyn and Cassian to be safe from the terror of her own cousin, yet Kylo still finds her and steals her away? It was a sick joke. She stared up at the clouds in the sky, wishing that the pain would evaporate.

"C-Cassian?" She looked to her left where her husband had been standing before they were both gunned down. Jyn cried out, but slowly moved towards Cassian's still body. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell if he was breathing.

_I can't have lost my daughter and my husband in the same day. Please let him be alive._

Her vision was burry from the moisture in her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them. When she reached Cassian, she grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him so he fell against her. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she took in his burns. They were much deeper and bloodier than hers.

"Cassian! Cassian! Wake up!"

It would be a horrible way to wake up after being shot point blank in the chest, but Jyn was just grateful that the stormtrooper had bad aim when he fired at them both. Jyn could see themselves laughing about this in a few years' time.

Finally, Cassian opened his eyes and she gasped, kissing him soundly on the mouth and hugging him, ignoring the sharp pain it caused in her chest. "I thought you were dead! Thank the force, you're alive!"

He grunted out, "I-If you keep...crushing me like that, you might just kill me..."

Jyn let go of him, feeling a wave of shame. "Oh! I'm sorry. You're right. That was stupid." She frowned, annoyed with herself for doing such a foolish thing, but smiled when he took her hand and squeezed it gently.

He smiled in return before worry set across his face. "Where's Rey?"

"They took her." She looked at the ground.

"We need to g-g-" he interrupted himself with a cough, much to Jyn's horror as blood spilled past his lips and stained his shirt.

"Don't talk. Come on, let's get you inside." She tried to stand up, but her leg gave out. She yelped in pain as she fell back to the ground, glancing at the horrible blaster burn on her leg.

"No mi amor...you'll hurt yourself." Cassian blinked and gripped her arm in an effort to convince her to stay put.

"I don't care. I'm going to get the medkit. We have to get these burns cleaned. Don't move." She kissed his forehead before wobbling to a standing position and carefully making her way back to the house. She whimpered, feeling more stabs of pain from the injury on her body, but she continued.

Once inside, Jyn staggered to the kitchen and opened the highest cupboard, taking out the emergency medkit they'd put inside for life threatening situations. She glanced towards the closet that Kay was in. The door was still closed, meaning he hadn't come out yet.

"What a surprise," she huffed. She didn't open the door though. Cassian needed immediate attention and she wasn't in the right frame of mind to handle Kay at the moment. She hobbled outside again, determination mixed with hurt written across her features.

Cassian started to crawl towards the house while she'd been inside, but he hadn't gotten far. Jyn sighed and knelt down to him, setting the items she carried next to him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Yeah, but...that doesn't mean I have...to listen." He gave her a little smirk and she scowled at him, letting a Festian curse leave her lips.

"Stubborn fool." Jyn clenched her trembling fingers briefly until they stopped shaking. It was hard fighting the pain. She removed the bottle of bacta gel from the medkit and applied some to her palm.

"Jyn...don't waste that on me."

She paused. "What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to...hold on. I can feel myself fading..."

Watching her husband like this was almost too much to bear and Jyn didn't intend to let him suffer any longer than he had to. "Stop it, Cassian! I'm **not** listening to that kind of talk! We're both gonna make it out of here and we'll get Rey back."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I cheated death once...it's come back to get me."

"No, you'll cheat death a second time. Come on." She placed more bacta on his chest wound, Cassian hissing. "It's looking better already." It was a lie. Blood pooled underneath him from his external and internal wounds. Bacta couldn't help him now.

"Jyn..." He pulled her close and pressed a weak kiss to her lips. "Necesito irme, lo siento."

"Cassian, _please_, shut up." She was sobbing now.

"Te amo polvo de estrellas." The words left his mouth in a quiet whisper.

"Te amo más, por favor quédate."

Jyn stopped rubbing the bacta on Cassian's chest when she saw the light fade from his eyes. She felt his heartbeat become sluggish until it stopped completely and he let out a ragged exhale.

"Cassian..." She grazed her lover's cheek with her hand. This man whom she adored, who she'd fallen in love with so deeply after knowing him for just a few days, was dead. When she closed his eyes, she spoke softly. "Siempre te...querré, mi amor."

The pain rushed in like a hurricane made worse by the silence. Her beloved was gone from this world and her child had been stolen from her. Here, where she'd lost her mother, father, and now, her husband and daughter. Too much, it was too much. Jyn gasped for air. Dropping the tube of bacta, she screamed Cassian's name, letting out a wail that would have broken the heavens.

* * *

Necesito irme...lo siento - I need to go...I'm sorry.

Te amo, polvo de estrellas - I love you, stardust.

Te amo más, por favor quédate - I love you more, please stay.

Siempre te querré - I will always love you.


End file.
